Laugh, Teme!
by Olivia R. Emmott
Summary: Just a little partial-crack fic about Naruto trying to get Sasuke to laugh. :D Rated just in case. SasuNaru, then NaruSasu in later chapters. :D
1. Denial

**I just wanted to write something fun and fluffy to while away time because I'm stuck with my other two stories at the moment... heheh. Origingally intended to be a one-shot, then I got a little, ah, carried away, and decided that it might be a bit lengthy. So i chopped it up, and, tada! There you have it! :D haha. I think I've rambled enough. On with the story!**

**A.N. All characters belong to Kishimoto D:**

* * *

Prologue

"I'll treat you to a week's worth of ramen at Ichiraku's."

"No way!" the blond sniffed. "Do you take me for an idiot?" Naruto said as he turned his back to the pink haired Haruno.

Sakura sighed and folded her arms. "Two weeks."

Naruto twitched, but still held firm to his original answer.

Rubbing her temples, Sakura played her final card. "Three weeks plus a voucher?"

Springing back around with a greedy look in his eyes, Naruto replied, "You're on!"

* * *

Dawn began to creep into the streets of Konohagakure. Three silhouettes were barely noticeable in the early morning glow, as the sleepy village began to stir.

The silhouettes barely moved, with the exception of one, who kept pacing about erratically from time to time, muttering impatiently under his breath. His blond hair reflected the gradually intensitfying light, creating a sort of fuzzy glowing halo around his head. The silent one with spiky dark hair leaned coolly against the bridge, arms folded across his chest.

"Stop kicking a fuss again, dobe," the brunet said irately, a scowl marring his porcelain, almost feminine features.

"But Kakashi's late AGAIN!" Naruto pouted, one of his trademark childish looks on his face.

"And so?" the Uchiha sighed, unable to comprehend his teammate's inability to be patient.

Sakura sighed, pretending not to know either boy as early risers passed them on their way to the market, shooting them weird looks before recognizing the Uzumaki and rolling their eyes in exasperation, used to the unusual behavior.

Naruto frowned, his eyes narrowing into slits. Just then, he got an idea. What better time than to put his plan into action?

He grinned foxily, as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Naruto shoved his hands into the pockets of his baggy orange cargo pants casually as he walked towards Sasuke, the latter frowning slightly, surprised at his teammate's 180 degree change in attitude.

"So… Sasuke-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…" Naruto grinned, circling around the wary Uchiha. Sakura's eyes widened as she realised what Naruto was trying to accomplish, and covered her mouth with her hand lightly, trying to conceal her silent mirth.

Naruto came to a stop behind Sasuke, wearing a full out smirk as he felt Sasuke stiffen when he wrapped his arms around the boy's slender waist. He leaned his face forward as he breathed lightly on Sasuke's neck, at his pulse point, feeling Sasuke's breath come in short irregular intervals before whispering seductively in his ear.

"Are you… ticklish?"

Without waiting for the Uchiha to respond, he began to assault the taller boy's ribs with his fingers. Sasuke frowned angrily and pushed Naruto away angrily, lips twitcing ever so slightly. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Come on, Sasu-chan! Just laugh out loud; you'll feel much better!" he cried, grinning hugely. The floodgates opened, and Sakura finally burst out laughing, taking out a small camera and starting to click away at the shutter button, trying to hold back a nosebleed when she noticed the position the two boys were in. Ohhh, Ino was _so_ going to love this. She vaguely wondered how much money she would earn for each photograph.

Sasuke growled in frustration as he tried to curb his laughter. Damn Naruto, always bringing out sides of himself he didn't want to show. He glared and tried to fight Naruto's strong hold on his waist, though failing miserably due to the fact that he already had to spend a lot of effort on concentrating on not laughing.

"Dobe… let… go!" he growled. Then, he caught sight of Sakura in a bout of fangirl bliss as she clicked the shutter of her obscenely pink camera non-stop while holding a piece of… bloodied tissue to her nose?! His new-found anger provided him with enough fuel to free himself from Naruto's tight grip, panting heavily.

It was then when Kakashi decided to arrive.

"Sorry. I was…" the jounin trailed off uncertainly when he saw the state in which his three students were in. "Aa…"

* * *

Sasuke frowned. He hadn't been able to concentrate on today's training at all; his thoughts constantly drifting back to the tickling incident at the bridge. It certainly didn't help matters when the blond had tried (and failed) again and again throughout the day to make him laugh.

He scowled and tried to push the bad memories out of his head. He'd thought that at home, away from the energetic Uzumaki, he could finally relax, but soon realised that in the silence, his thoughts were much louder and harder to drown out.

Just what was this… _feeling_ whenever he was near the obnoxiously orange boy?

Sasuke hated feeling unsure of anything. And everytime anything involved Naruto, he suddenly felt very much different, and uncertain about himself. What was that fluttery sensation in the pit of his stomach? He felt like a damned _girl_, for crying out loud!

Feeling peckish, he walked over to the kitchen to retrieve a tomato before returning to his bedroom and lying spread-eagled on his bed. Closing his eyes, he tried to fall asleep, but as soon as his eyes shut, all he saw was images of Naruto dumping ramen on his own head, in one of his efforts to make Sasuke laugh. All Sasuke thought of, however, was how _edible_ the blond looked.

Darn. Naruto even invaded his private space when he tried to sleep! Biting angrily into the tomato, he tried to think of something else, place his focus on some other object, like… concentrating on not spilling the juice from the tomato onto his sheets. Right.

He sighed resignedly. It was going to be a loooooong night.

* * *

Naruto hummed a little tune as he waited for his instant ramen to be ready. Once he was sure, he peeled the layer of foil off the cup, and began to slurp down the noodles eagerly. Man, nothing quite beat enjoying lots of ramen after a tiring day of training.

Speaking of which. Naruto realised that Sasuke wasn't really himself that day. He even managed to beat him when they sparred! He frowned, chewing strands of ramen noodle. It wasn't like the raven to be so… spacey.

_Maybe it's because of my efforts to make him laugh today._

Yeah. That could be it. Naruto frowned deeper when he recalled wasting a bowl of ramen in one of his numerous efforts to make Sasuke laugh. He didn't even smirk, damnit! All he did was turn a little red. Probably from holding in the laughter.

"Why can't that idiot just laugh, for god's sake?" Naruto grumbled to himself out loud.

Finishing the ramen, he tossed the cup and disposable chopsticks into the bin before heading off to the toilet. As he showered briefly and brushed his teeth, Naruto decided that no matter what, he'd make Sasuke laugh the next day. No matter what.

Jamming his nightcap on his head and swiftly changing into his pyjamas, Naruto hopped into bed to think up more ways to make Sasuke laugh.

_Just you wait, teme. Just you wait._

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early, and as usual, the three genins waited by the bridge for their ever-tardy sensei. This time, however, Naruto lost no time in approaching Sasuke.

Sasuke, now cautious of the bright foxy grin Naruto was wearing, stood guardedly, making sure that Naruto couldn't slide behind his back. Sakura watched happily from the sidelines, documenting everything in detail.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"…Hn."

"What's with the expression? Are you scared that I'll start tickling you again?"

"…"

"Aw come on, Sasuke-wasuke! Just laugh for me, please?" Naruto pulled his best doe eyed look. Sasuke stiffened and tried to redirect his gaze to anywhere but the big blue, pleading eyes. My, is that a little spider on the bridge? Wow.

He just looked so… cute.

Sasuke quickly squashed that thought, and pushed Naruto away.

"Get out of my face, dobe."

"Fine then. Maybe since you won't laugh for me, you'll laugh for him!" Naruto grinned, producing a puppy from behind him, holding up the excited canine in front of Sasuke, tail wagging furiously.

"I think he likes you!" Naruto cried in delight. Sasuke looked horrified. And maybe, just a bit constipated. As usual.

Without warning, the little white dog wriggled out of Naruto's grasp, jumping to Sasuke, who caught it by reflex. The pup, now nestled in Sasuke's chest, gave a delighted little yelp and stretched up to lick Sasuke's cheek.

Sakura nearly fainted as she captured the historic moment.

"I was right! He _does_ like you!" Naruto grinned wider, doing a little victory hop. "Go on, you have to laugh at its cuteness Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked utterly disgusted and appalled. He dropped the dog and began to pat down his clothes roughly, ridding it of any trace of white fur, rubbing the saliva dripping off his cheek vigorously. The dog whimpered and ran back to Naruto, who immediately picked it back up, consoling the pup.

"Did the big bad Uchiha hurt you? He did? *Gasp* Oh, the meanie! Don't worry, I'll return you to Kiba later and tell him about it. You don't have to worry about the big bad Sasuke no more! There now, everything's fine…" Naruto cooed, the dog still whining pitifully in his arms.

Sasuke looked mildly amused, despite himself, and Sakura squealed, taking more pictures and videos.

"I didn't know you had a mothering instinct in you, Naruto-kun." Shikamaru said, appearing behind Sasuke.

Naruto smiled and looked sheepish, the dog looking up at the Nara. Deciding to make a new friend, the dog jumped out of Naruto's embrace again, and pranced over to fawn at Shikamaru's legs.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned as the dog began to lick his calves.

"When did you arrive?" Naruto asked the spiky haired boy.

"I was just passing by. Thought I'd take a closer look at what's going on."

Kakashi took this opportune moment to arrive. "Now shall we?"

Team seven took off, and Shikamaru was left with the fawning dog. He frowned.

"So troublesome…"

* * *

The rest of the day passed in relative ease and normality, without Naruto ever trying to make Sasuke laugh. Although he thought he'd be relieved that he wasn't targeted by the blond anymore, Sasuke felt vaguely disappointed in the lack of attention from Naruto, even though he denied it vehemently.

As the trio was walking back to the busy streets of Konoha, Sakura piped up, "You know, it's Kiba's birthday today, and he's throwing a party at his place later tonight. You guys going?"

"It's today?!" Naruto gasped. "Isn't it next week? I… I haven't gotten his present ready yet!"

Sakura sighed. "It's tonight Naruto."

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe."

"I wasn't talking to you, Mr. Grumpy," Naruto scowled at the raven haired boy.

"So, back to my question, are you guys going?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! I love parties, what are you talking about?" Naruto grinned. "I'll just have to fix something for his present later."

"How about you, Sasuke-kun? You could go with me," Sakura hinted a tad too blatantly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Maybe."

"Aw come on Sasuke, be a sport!" Naruto said, slinging and arm around his shoulders.

"What is it to you, if I attend or not?" Sasuke said irritably.

"You're my best friend, of course I want you to go," Naruto said. "And you're supposed to be a _genius_. Gosh," he rolled his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened aa fraction. "I'm your what?"

"Are you having some sort of blond moment, Sasuke?" Naruto snickered. "I think the Inuzuka puppy addled your brains."

Unhappy being left out of the conversation, Sakura cut in, "Just go, Sasuke. It won't be the same without you," she gushed.

Sasuke grimaced and distanced himself away from the Haruno. Naruto laughed.

"So are you going?" he asked.

"Hn." Sasuke became vaguely conscious that Naruto's arm was still around his shoulders…

"Is that a yes or a no?"

… And it was unbearably comfortable.

The blond, oblivious to Sasuke's confused thoughts continued to grin that foxy grin of his.

That excruciatingly _sexy_ grin.

Sasuke thought he was losing his mind.

"Oi, teme," Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. "You're spacing out again. Are you going or not?"

"Yes, yes, fine…"

"Yeah! I knew you would! See you later! I need to get something together for Kiba." The blond removed his arm, bounding off in the direction of his house.

Sasuke felt cold in the late afternoon breeze without that particular source of heat anymore.

Yep. There was no question about it. He was losing his mind.

* * *

**Wheeehee, how's it? Like it or love it, reviews would be welcome :D**


	2. Truth or Dare?

**A.N. All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**Oh, LISTEN TO BREAK THE ICE DURING THE LAP DANCE PART. NOW. Yeap, there's a lap dance! Heheheheh D But seriously, listen. It helps with the envisualment stuffs.**

* * *

Naruto rocked back on his haunches, admiring the hastily wrapped present sitting on the messy floor amid pieces of torn wrapping paper and shreds of ribbon. Evidently, there had been quite a struggle on Naruto's part. The present appeared the tiniest bit slipshod, but at least it was presentable enough. He squinted and leaned back further, before springing back to arrange the ribbon slightly, before grinning widely. Perfect.

He took a quick glance at the clock, and saw that there was still forty-five minutes to the party. After sitting down to wait for less than five minutes, watching the clock tick, he gave up and grabbed his present and headed off for Kiba's house.

* * *

Sasuke stood under the steady stream of hot water in his bathroom, letting the warm water cascade down his toned back, soothing his aching muscles. When the hot water began to run out, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist before walking over to his wardrobe.

He stared at the array of dark blue and black shirts and khaki pants, wondering if he should wear something different because it was a birthday party.

Pshaw. Not that he had much other combinations of clothes to choose from.

Grabbing a set of clothes, he vaguely wondered if Naruto would be wearing the same obnoxiously orange jacket and cargo pants.

Thinking about the ridiculous blond, he smiled ever so slightly, before catching himself in surprise. Just what was it about Naruto that made him smile by just thinking about him? His eyes drifted subconsciously over to his desk, to the small photo frame of Team Seven, his gaze zooming in to focus on Naruto's face, still smiling that omnipresent wide grin.

He sighed. Standing up, he grabbed the small gift bag purchased from the gift shop a mere hour ago and exited the Uchiha grounds.

* * *

"Hello. Are you here for Kiba's party?"

Naruto grinned at Inuzuka Hana, and nodded. "Sure am!"

"You're early. But that's fine, I guess; we need help putting the finishing touches on the decorations," she said smiling. "Come on in."

Naruto stepped in, and almost at once, Akamaru and three other large grey dogs came bounding over to Naruto. Laughing, he patted them on the head slightly before pushing past them and following Hana to the living room, where Kiba was blowing up balloons with helium and letting them float to the ceiling. Upon seeing Naruto, he grinned and waved, saying "Early for once, Naruto!"

"Yeah!" Naruto replied, putting a hand behind his head. "Oh, here's your present."

"Thanks," Kiba said, bounding over. "Mind if I open it now?"

"Not at all," Naruto said, watching as Kiba tore the wrapping apart, feeling slightly blah (1) as his hardwork went to waste.

"This is great, Naruto!" Kiba cried when he pulled the small figurine out from the box. Naruto grinned widely. "Glad you like it! I wasn't entirely sure of what to get you at first. Then I passed by this shop and saw that this figurine and I thought it'd be perfect."

"It looks so much like Akamaru!" Kiba grinned. "Thanks!"

"Heehee." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Hey, can I help to put up balloons?"

"Sure," Kiba said. "I want to cover the entire ceiling with balloons, and I still have about one quarter of the ceiling left."

"Okay! You can count on me!" Naruto cried, as he walked over to the helium pumps. Picking up the closest balloon skin lying in a pile on the sofa, he held it to the nozzle of the pump, and pressed the button. It began to inflate, and when it was nicely shaped, Naruto pressed the button again, and removed the balloon, knotting the end and releasing it to the ceiling.

"See?" he grinned, as he picked up another one and repeating the process. This time, however, Naruto forgot to turn off the air supply before removing the balloon.

The balloon whizzed into the air as Naruto's fingers slipped, a hissing sound filling the room as helium gas escaped from the pump.

"It's dying, it's dying!" Naruto yelled, as he ran around the room chasing the yellow balloon, closely followed at the heels by the four dogs. Kiba and Hana burst out laughing at the scene, Hana stumbling over to turn off the supply of helium before anybody's voice started to get affected by the gas.

Just then, the door opened.

* * *

Before even entering the house, Sasuke could tell that Naruto was already in the Inuzuka premises, his loud voice audible above the general hubbub. Pushing the door open warily, he was hit in the face by a bright yellow deflated balloon.

"Aaaaaand, dead!" Naruto pronounced proudly, peeling the balloon from Sasuke's face.

Sasuke glared at the blond boy, who was grinning at him gleefully, the Inuzuka siblings still in peals of laughter on the floor.

"Ohaiyou, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto grinned. "I see you're early too!"

Sasuke held his glare on the boy. Naruto's grin never faltered, and instead, he pulled Sasuke into the room by his collar, sitting him down on the sofa next to the pile of balloon skins.

"Now, make yourself useful and help pass me the skins when I need them, okay?" he grinned.

Sasuke gave a small grunt in response, unable to do anything else. When the four dogs came sniffing over to have a closer inspection of the newcomer, Sasuke just glared at the dogs, who whimpered and ran over to the other side of the room where Hana was arranging the streamers on the wall.

Sasuke took the time to examine the room. A large red banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIBA!'was strung above the door, secured tightly to the ceiling by string. Hana was putting up more streamers of multiple hues all over the rest of the walls, helped by the Haimaru Sankyodai. In the corner of the room, a long table festooned with even more balloons and streamers taped to the edge of the table and the table legs hosted the large birthday cake, with one large candle in the middle, surrounded by four smaller ones, all unlit. A small box of matches sat sandwiched between the cake and a ridiculously huge pile of party poppers, party string, table bombs, and more confetti canons. Other food and beverages were also somehow squeezed onto the table. In the center of the room, a dog-shaped piñata dangled cheerfully, decorated with blue, purple, yellow and green crepe paper, hanging over a rented dance floor.

Turning his head to his left as he handed Naruto yet another balloon skin, Sasuke took in the blond's outfit. He had chosen to wear something less orange that night, for once. He was wearing a simple shirt, in a hue that matched his eyes, with an orange swirl on the back. Instead of his usually flashy orange cargo pants, he had chosen a more laid-back set of black trousers.

"I didn't know you owned any article of clothing that is not orange," Sasuke commented.

Naruto grinned. "There's a lot you don't know about me, teme."

"And even more you don't know about me, dead last."

"Give me some credit! I'm your best friend, datebayo!"

"You don't give me enough credit either." Sasuke smirked.

"Fine," Naruto scowled. "Pass me another balloon."

Sasuke handed him another one dutifully, smirk still in place. Naruto finished with it, and announced proudly, "Done!"

Kiba looked up from the doorway where he had been squatting, fixing a network of confetti canons placed at strategic locations all over the room, such that should he pull one string, all of them would go off simultaneously. "Great! Arigatou, Naruto!"

"No problem," Naruto grinned. Just then, a stream of people came into the room; Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Sai and Kiba's other friends and relatives all came in, each handing Kiba a present, with the exception of Shikamaru, who handed him a present and a puppy.

"Now that everyone's here," Hana called out above the racket, "Let the party begin!"

"Yeah!" Everyone let out a cheer as music from the surround sound system began to blast out. Some people made their way over to the dance floor, some made their way to the food. Naruto waltzed across the room and helped himself to the instant ramen. Sasuke just had to smile.

Then, Kiba called for a game. "Who's up for a game of truth or dare?"

"Me!" Nartuo ran over, tossing the empty ramen cup into the trash. A bunch of other people joined the game eagerly, some of whom Naruto didn't recognize. Seeing that Sasuke didn't join the game, Naruto ran over to where the raven was brooding in the chair, and dragged him into the game. Sasuke protested fervently, but it was no use against Naruto's obstinacy.

Sitting down next to the blonde in the circle, Sasuke watched as Kiba placed a bottle in the middle and spun it, the mouth coasting to a stop in front of Ino.

Opposite Ino, Hinata asked, "T-truth or dare?"

Eyes gleaming, the Yamanaka grinned. "Dare of course!"

"Okay, umm, exchange an article of clothing with the person on your left!" the normally reserved Hyuuga heiress giggled.

Ino gawked as she slowly turned to look at the person next to her.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned.

They eventually decided to trade shoes.

A few people protested, but as Ino managed to convince them that shoes were technically articles of clothing, they grudgingly let it slip, and Ino spun the bottle.

It stopped in front of Sasuke.

Kiba grinned, and said, "Truth or dare, Uchiha?"

"... Dare." Who was he to appear cowardly, right?"

Kiba grinned maliciously. Sasuke began to rethink his choice and contemplated running for it.

"I dare you… to receice a lap dance from… Naruto!" the Inuzuka hooted.

Sasuke flushed. Naruto just laughed. "Bring it on, Uchiha!" he yelled, as he stood up, dragging Sasuke with him and dumping him on the sofa before walking over to the sound system to choose a song, making a big show out of ruffling through the CDs.

He finally selected one, and loaded it into the player, skipping tracks until he found the track he was looking for.

'_It's been awhile'_

The sound of Britney Spear's Break the Ice blasted through the speakers, and Sasuke gripped the arm rests anxiously.

Naruto turned around, and began to prowl across the toom towards Sasuke with an eerie feline ease.

'_I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting'_

Naruto reached Sasuke, and he climbed up to sit in his lap, his legs encasing the Uchiha's. He brought his hand up to the raven's temple, dragging his finger down to outline his jaw line.

'_But I'm here now'_

Jumping off Sasuke, Naruto swaggered around the room, the now empty dance floor his stage. He lip synched flawlessly along with the song. Cheers erupted from the 'sidelines' which only served to pump Naruto up more, who turned to stick his ass out and shake it.

Sasuke swallowed hard and tried not to focus on that ass.  
_  
'You got me going insane'_

Rounding back on Sasuke, he directed his gaze on the brunet, sapphire meeting onyx.

_And I can't get enough_

Settling back in Sasuke's lap, Naruto began to sing along to the fast paced modern song.  
_  
'I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'_

Here Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's neck, callused palms travelling down to outline the boy's collarbone while Naruto leaned down closer to Sasuke, his lips brushing Sasuke's porcelain skin as he continued to sing.

Sasuke resisted the urge to moan as Naruto's pink tongue darted out to taste his neck.  
_  
'Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying'_

"Relax, Sasuke…" Naruto smiled against his pulse point, feeling Sasuke's heart race. "You're too stiff."

_'Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot hot hot hot'_

Moving back, Naruto ripped off his shirt, revealing a nicely toned chest. Sasuke gulped and looked away, trying to force away the blush while cat calls and hoots came from the rest of the people. Naruto snickered. He had the upper hand here.  
_  
_Throwing the shirt into Sasuke's face over his shoulder, Naruto swung his hips as he returned to the dance floor.

'_You got me hypnotised  
I never felt this way'_

Sasuke's eyes were helplessly glued to the blond's torso as Naruto slowly stretched his arms up…  
_  
'You got my heart beating like an 808'_

… and started thrusting to the beat.

If there ever was a god up there, Sasuke swore the god hated him.  
_  
'Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now'_

More thrusts and sultry looks thrown his way by Naruto, fueled by the energetic onlookers.

_'Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot hot hot hot'_

Naruto dropped to his knees, raked his hands over his tanned chest, and started pumping his hips wildly.

Sasuke tried to shift inconspicuously in his seat.

_'I like this part  
It feels kinda good  
Yeah'_

Naruto made his way back onto Sasuke's lap once more, and Sasuke quickly placed the shirt over an aching appendage, hoping and hoping that Naruto wouldn't notice. Said boy just smiled suggestively before he began to grind excruxiatingly slowly against Sasuke.

_Oh. My. God. I will not jump Naruto and fuck him senseless. I will not jump Naruto and fuck him senseless. I will not…_

Naruto leaned closer, his warm breath on Sasuke's cheek. Enjoying the reaction he received from the shorter boy, Naruto smirked. Brushing his lips against the corner of Sasuke's mouth, Naruto licked.

Sasuke struggled to hold in his impending nose bleed as his blush just grew redder. Sasuke was never more relieved to hear the song end. Naruto laughed as he jumped off Sasuke, soaking up the applause and hoots. Turning back to face Sasuke, he said, "Oh, you can keep the shirt."

Sasuke grew redder. He swore he regretted going to the party. _Note to self: Parties are a BIG no no_.

For the rest of the party, Naruto didn't act as if anything was wrong, and continued to take part in games, more dares, and continued inhaling ramen when his ever he had the chance in between.

Sasuke just melted into a shadow in the corner, a glass of punch with booze in his hand, sipping occasionally.

He didn't particularly like the party. The songs were too loud, reverberating through the floor and walls to his almost damaged ears. The food all wasn't great either.

He decided to leave.

Part of him hoped that Naruto would see him and call him back. The more sensible part of him decided that that would just be too… awkward for the both of them. Well, maybe not for the blond, but he already was having problems trying to get the images and feel of Naruto leaning so close…

Alright. He really had to leave. Dumping his cup in the trash, he headed off to the door, pushing past drunk people, most with the trademark fang-like red tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both their cheeks. Although technically, in the light, it appeared black.

Before he reached the door, he felt a hand on his arm. Half-afraid, he turned back warily, only to see Shino standing behind him, expression still unreadable.

"When are you going to tell Naruto?" he asked quietly.

"What?!" the Uchiha whispered harshly, trying not to draw attention to himself in the crowded room. "What are you talking about?"

"It's so obvious, Uchiha. It just so happens that Naruto is very dense, and doesn't know about your feelings." He held up a hand to silence the other boy, continuing, "And he definitely won't know it until you wave a bright neon sign in front of him, although even then it's possible that he still is oblivious."

This time, Sasuke remained silent.

"Just thought I'd tell you, in case you didn't realize that he is more popular now, with both sexes." The Aburame added pointedly.

Sasuke grunted, and turned on his heel sharply to leave. This night was proving to be too much for him.

* * *

**A.N. Hooray for another long chapter! :D heheh. Hopefully I can round off this story in the next 1 or 2 chapters. **

**(1) I put 'blah' there because I just couldn't think of a word to express it. It's on the tip of my tongue, and I just CAN'T pinpoint it!!! Grah! Tell me in a review? Heheh.**


	3. Tease

**A.N. All characters belong to Kishimoto**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache. _Damn_, he thought. _Dratted hangovers_…

He rolled out of bed and staggered to the bathroom to get an aspirin from the medicinal cupboard, popping the pill into his mouth without bothering to get water.

Stumbling back into bed, he stared up at the ceiling, wondering why the ceiling fan was spinning even though he was pretty sure he didn't turn it on. His head flopping to the side, he caught sight of the clock, and saw that it was already noon. He groaned. Well then, he'd just skip training that day. He felt like hell.

He didn't know how long he lay there waiting for the throbbing in his head to subside, but when the fan stopped spinning, he got off the bed shakily and made his way to the toilet to freshen up before heading to the kitchen, not bothering to change out of his pyjamas.

Slupring down the instant miso ramen, Naruto felt himself perk up slowly. After his third cup, he decided to go outside to the park for a stroll for the lack of anything else to do.

Hurriedly getting into his usual orange cargo pants, he decided to forgo his jacket and wear a simple black t-shirt with an orange swirl on it instead. As he was walking out of the house, he caught sight of yesterday's pants, and vaguely wondered where his shirt was. It was his only blue shirt, after all.

Then, he remembered the lap dance.

He laughed, remembering Sasuke's face. And maybe it was just him, but when he sat on Sasuke's lap, it felt as if the shorter boy had a hard-on! _Naw_, he thought, dismissing the thought, laughing._ Then again, though, Sasuke was just as straight as a ramen noodle…_

Not bothering to lock his front door; there was nothing much to take anyway, except for the instant ramen collection, he hopped down the stairs onto the sidewalk, towards the direction of the park.

Past the wrought iron gates, Naruto felt completely at ease, light filtering down from above the canopy of leaves in varying shades of green. Any remnants of his headache were entirely gone, and the blond closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the peacefulness. It wasn't everyday that he could enjoy this kind of luxury, and Naruto made sure to enjoy it to the fullest.

He inhaled the clean air, fallen leaves crunching under the soles of his shoes. Wandering over to his favourite tree, Naruto stopped for a moment to admire it like he always did.

It was probably one of the largest and oldest trees in the park. Its massive roots spread out over a large area, some peeking above the soil like gnarled fingers of an old man. Blankets of moss covered most of the roots and lower parts of the tree, but the rest of its massive trunk remained untouched. Its pale brown bark was cracked in certain areas, some on the verge of peeling. It stretched out high above the surrounding trees, its top not visible from the ground.

Now Naruto wasn't very learned in the areas of botany, but he didn't particularly care what type of tree it was; he just liked the company of the tree. He would talk to it, occasionally, and it was a good listener, and that was all that mattered to the Uzumaki. It was a very good tree for climbing too, with evenly spread, sturdy branches.

Naruto grabbed one, and swung up, climbing up steadily. He knew he could easily walk up the tree like how he did when he was training his charkra control, but he decided to do it the more natural way.

Halfway up the tree, he realised that there was an intruder on his tree. An unmistakable head of spiky raven hair atop shoulders clothed in a dark blue material with a distinctive red and white crest stitched on the back was sitting in one of his favourite forks in the tree. Naruto frowned.

"Oi, Uchiha! What are you doing here on MY tree?"

Sasuke didn't turn around, but he stiffened rather visibly. His voice barely managed to sound calm and aloof as usual.

"This is public property, Uzumaki."

Naruto frowned deeper, and replied, "So what? Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Getting frustrated, Naruto almost yelled, "But this is my usual spot! You can't just barge in and take it, datebayo!"

"Hn. Too bad, dobe."

A vein pulsed in Naruto's forehead, but before it burst, Sasuke turned to face the blond, and shifted to make more space to allow Naruto to sit by him.

"I'm feeling generous today, so I'll share my seat with you."

Naruto grinned widely, anger dissipating as he made his way swiftly over to sit by his team mate.

"So, Sasuke, I didn't see you after the party yesterday," Naruto said as he made himself comfortable.

Sasuke tried to keep his thoughts clear of Naruto's stimulating dance the day before, and replied after a short silence, "I went home early."

"Why?" Naruto asked, interested.

"I was… bored," Sasuke said simply.

"Ahhh…" Naruto said rather uncomprehendingly. After all, being one who practically thrived on partying, he couldn't understand Sasuke's dislike for parties. _Then again_, he thought, _Sasuke __is__ rather anti-social_.

Lapsing into an uncharacteristic silence, Naruto just leaned back on the tree trunk. He could feel the rough texture of the bark though the thin material of his t-shirt, and he shifted slightly to get comfortable.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto as the boy shifted closer to the brunet unknowingly. Sasuke felt his skin tingle at the close contact.

A soft breeze caressed the two, rustling the leaves gently, creating a nice, relaxing sound.

"Sasuke…" Naruto asked, his eyes drooping shut. The Uchiha looked at the blond head resting on his shoulder, and replied, "What?"

"Why… won't you just laugh?" Naruto mumbled, rapidly losing the battle to maintain consciousness. Sasuke smiled slightly despite himself.

"You didn't ask, dobe…" he whispered softly.

"So if I ask you now… will you laugh?" Naruto persisted, a small frown forming on his face.

"Maybe… Why are you so hung up on making me laugh?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura, she… dared… ramen…" Naruto mumbled in smaller and smaller decibels, Sasuke picking up just enough to understand.

Sasuke chuckled, shoulders shaking ever so slightly, the blond now fast asleep.

They formed an absolutely cute picture on the tree, hidden from prying eyes in a secret sanctuary in the dense foliage. Sasuke felt completely at ease, with Naruto by his side.

It was only then did Sasuke come to terms with what he had been denying for so long.

He loved the blond idiot.

Yes, he did. He was absolutely, unreservedly, head over heels in love with the smiling idiot who called himself Naruto.

* * *

Naruto felt sleep gain on him and engulf him, like it usually did whenever he was in the park. There was just something about the stillness and peaceful silence that formed a noiseless lullaby so potent that it never failed to put Naruto to sleep after barely an hour.

This time, however, sitting next to Sasuke, he felt the familiar sensation of sleep creep up much faster than before. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, the most restful sleep that he had had in a long time.

When he finally woke up, he was slightly disorientated, and sat up groggily. He sat up and glanced around to take in his surroundings, wondering why the cooling breeze was replaced by stuffy air.

He realised that he was back at home, and wondered how he got back.

_Maybe I have mastered the teleportation jutsu in my sleep!_ he thought triumphantly.

Just then, a waft of delicious smelling food was picked up by his sensitive nose.

Ramen.

Quickly hopping out of bed, he dashed into the kitchen, only to see Sasuke sitting at the table, eating a cup of his ramen.

"Hey, Sasuke, why are you eating my ramen?" he grinned, sitting next to the boy.

"It's apparently the only edible thing in your house," Sasuke replied.

"Oh, right, heh, I guess I forgot," Naruto said sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head. Sasuke found that action extremely cute.

"Well then, since it's mine…" Naruto said, before taking the chopsticks from Sasuke and starting to eat without waiting for Sasuke's response.

Sasuke couldn't help it – he laughed.

Naruto looked up at him and said, "Oh, sorry, I stole your food. Here!" Picking up the cup, he picked up a mouthful of noodles with the chopsitcks and held it in front of Sasuke's mouth. "Open up! Say ahhhhhhh…!"

Sasuke looked incredulous.

"Come on, teme! Don't be such a spoilsport!" Naruto sing-songed happily.

Sasuke reluctantly opened his mouth as Naruto fed him the noodles.

"There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smiled. "I'll have my food back now. You wouldn't want me to starve to death, would you?"

Naruto thought for a while. "What time is it?"

"Dinner time."

"How long were we up in the tree?" Naruto asked, scrunching up his face in thought.

"I'd say a couple of hours," Sasuke replied, taking the chance to take back the cup of ramen.

"Ohh… then how come we're here?" Naruto continued to ask. Sasuke could practically see the dusty cogs in Naruto's mind trying to turn.

"I brought you back; your door was unlocked," he sighed. _Why am I in love with such a dumb blond?_

"Oh…" Naruto said, his face lighting up. "That makes sense." Then, belatedly realizing the absence of the ramen cup in his hand, Naruto saw that Sasuke had reclaimed the cup and was continuing to eat.

"H-hey! I was eating that, datebayo!" Naruto protested.

"Hn." Sasuke pushed the cup back to Naruto and stood up to leave.

"Oi, you going home?" Naruto asked in between slurps.

"Yes."

"Aw come on, why don't you stay the night? Yeah, that'll be fun!"

"…No."

"You're a killjoy," Naruto said, sulking. "What's a best friend that doesn't sleep over?"

Sasuke sighed. The things he did for love.

"… Fine."

"Yes!" Naruto cried, jumping up from the chair and running over to Sasuke. "You're a good best friend," he said, hugging Sasuke, who was blushing furiously.

"Hey, Sasuke, your face is all red! What's wrong?" Naruto asked, peering at Sasuke.

_Of all times for him to be observant._ "N-nothing! Get out of my face, dobe!" Sasuke said as he was suddenly presented with a close up view of Naruto's face.

"Are you hot?" Naruto asked, feeling his forehead. "You should go for a shower."

Sasuke turned even redder at the innuendos the blond was unconsciously using.

"I'm fine, I'm fine… I'll… go shower," he said, pushing past Naruto, who sighed. "You are so weird, Sasuke-bastard." Finishing the ramen, Naruto tossed it in the bin, and ambled into his room and flopped onto his bed to wait for his turn in the bathroom.

Very soon, Sasuke came out, a towel around his waist. Naruto turned to look at him, small rivulets of water still dripping down his bare chest. His wet hair hung down, and now that it wasn't spiked up, he saw that it was actually quite long, and hung down to his collarbone.

"Sexy hair, teme!" he grinned as he went to take his turn in the shower. "Hope you didn't use up all the hot water."

Sasuke looked at the blond's retreating back dubiously. Was he doing that on purpose or what? Really, it seemed as if he was taunting him!

Sighing, Sasuke wandered back into Naruto's room to look for clothes to borrow, although he didn't doubt that most of them would be rather large. Ruffling through the meager store of clothes, a majority of which were in a shade of ostentatious orange that he absolutely refused to wear, he finally found a plain black shirt and brown pants. Just as he had finished dressing, Naruto entered the room in his striped pyjamas, looking absolutely adorable.

Sasuke flung the thought out of his head. 'Adorable' was simply not a word he used, and definitely not a word he'd use to associate with somebody or something.

"I didn't know you owned plain black shirts," Sasuke commented lightly.

"They're for special occasions," Naruto said. "You're not seriously wearing that to bed, are you?"

"Why not?"

"They're 'going out' clothes, not clothes you wear to sleep," Naruto said. "Wear something else." When he saw that the raven wasn't making any move to choose another set of clothes, Naruto sighed. "Fine then, I'll pick something for you."

"I absolutely refuse to wear anything orange," Sasuke said quickly.

"Let's see…" Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke. "Aha! Should be no problem for you; it's not orange," he said triumphantly, pulling out a set out white pyjamas.

At first, Sasuke could see no fault with it, until he looked at it up close.

"What's with the frickin' pink heartshapes and rabbits all over it?!" he yelled in mortification.

Naruto giggled absurdly. "Bunnies," he corrected. "I knew that'd come in handy in the future. I'm glad I kept it."

"There is no way I'll wear this, Naruto." Sasuke said, glaring at him.

Naruto didn't budge, and when Sasuke realised his glare was losing its power, he added more venom into it, but in vain. Apparently, it was losing its effectiveness. He'd have to work on it later on.

"If you don't hurry and cooperate, Sasuke-_chan_, then I will _make_ you," Naruto said, turning his own glare at Sasuke coolly.

"And how would you actually go about doing that, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked.

It was practically a dare. And Uzumaki Naruto NEVER stood down a dare.

"I'll _show_ you, Uchiha," he smirked.

Sasuke gulped. He was beginning to dread his decision. Apparently he was really bad in the areas of decision-making. Maybe he needed to take a course on this sort of thing. If there even was a course on this sort of thing.

Sasuke realised that his brain tended to get all nonsensical when he was panicking.

His malfunctioning brain slowly registered that Naruto was making his way over to him. He looked for an exit, but realised that there was no way he could escape: he was cornered.

Naruto closed in on his prey, grinning maliciously. This was going to be interesting.

He pinned the shorter boy to the wall, and brought his lips dangerously close to his victim, brushing them on the other's chapped ones. Sasuke's heart rate began to accelerate, thumping loudly in his ears. Pushing Sasuke up against the wall, Naruto craned his head to reach Sasuke's neck, sucking the soft skin underneath the raven's ear.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto nipped the skin gently with his teeth. Delighted at the response he received, Naruto licked the shell of the Sasuke's ear slowly, sucking on it gently before withdrawing suddenly.

"Are you going to change or not? Or do you want me to take more… _drastic_ measures?"

Part of Sasuke wanted to scream 'Yes, yes! I want more!', but his more sensible side won, as usual. Mumbling an angry yes, he grabed the offending clothes from a smirking Naruto, and started to undress.

Naruto sauntered back onto his bed, and watched Sasuke from the back. The boy was thin, obviously a result of a metabolism that was too fast for his liking. Although not quite as muscled as Naruto, he had a taut six-pack, and wiry muscles on his back and arms. If he were asked, and didn't know any better, Naruto would've thought the boy was some sort of gymnast. Done with the shirt, Sasuke removed his pants, revealing dark boxers, and Naruto couldn't help but notice the small Uchiha crest on the bottom in an inconspicuous corner.

"Hey, do all your clothes have that crest?" Naruto laughed, as Sasuke pulled on the felonious pyjama bottom.

"Are you a bloody pervert?" Sasuke scowled as he turned to face Naruto, blushing.

"I was just asked, datebayo!" Naruto replied defensively.

"… Where do I sleep?" Sasuke asked after a pregnant pause.

"In here with me!" Naruto replied, patting the bed next to him, grinning. "I don't have any other bed, and the couch is rather small."

Sasuke blushed deeper.

"Hey, your face is getting all red again! Are you sick or something?" Naruto asked, again. But before he could take a closer inspection, Sasuke quickly replied, "No, no, I'm fine, it's alright," as he went to sit on the corner of the bed.

"Well, okay then," Naruto said, sliding down under the covers. "Turn off the light, will you?"

Sasuke padded over to the switch by the door, flicking it in one fluid movement before making his way back to the bed. Stopping apprehensively for a moment, he finally lay down, pulling the blanket up to his chin, facing the opposite direction of the Uzumaki.

"…'Night," he said softly.

"'Night, Sasuke-bastard," Naruto replied sleepily.

Sasuke turned slightly to look at Naruto, who was already fast asleep. He chuckled. Sighing contentedly, Sasuke found that, despite the humiliation of wearing the retarded pyjamas, he actually felt at ease next to the blond. Maybe… this wasn't so bad after all. He could get used to this. Just as long as he was near the blond idiot.

* * *

**A.N. Lalala, I'm sorry, this chapter is rather slip shod, becuase I am rushing to finish this; I want to finish it by this thursday, because I'm going off on holiday! And although technically I can bring my laptop there, I don't think my relatives and parents will be very happy because the whole point of the holiday is to bond and all that jazz...**

**So anyway, thanks for the faves and all, but reviews would be also greatly appreciated. Not that I don't want faves. Just that I think reviews are more constructive, like how you can point out where I've gone wrong and all... which I probably have many times, heh. Yup, anyways, point is, review please!**


	4. Assumptions and allegations

**A.N. All characters belong to Kishimoto. I merely manipulate them D**

* * *

Sakura knew something was wrong when both of her teammates didn't show for training the previous day. A little niggling thought was slowly worming its way into her head, and the more fervently she tried to push it out, the more probable it seemed.

Sasuke got recaptured by Orochimaru and Naruto went to chase after him to bring him back.

Sakura apprehensively went to the bridge again that morning, hoping that her notion was wrong, and that the two boys would be there, bickering as usual.

Her worst fears were confirmed when an empty bridge greeted her that morning. What she didn't know, of course, that they simply weren't there for a totally different reason. But because she didn't know that, she flew into full-fledged panic mode, and began to pace as she waited for Kakashi.

After 2 minutes, she felt that it was impossible to wait for so long while her precious Sasuke-kun was in mortal danger, and rushed off to the Hokage's office.

Arriving soon after Sakura left, Kakashi was surprised that none of his students were present. Scratching his head with his free hand while the other clutched his precious Icha Icha Paradise book, Kakashi suddenly had a revelation. And promptly made his way to the Hokage's office.

Afterall, if you suspected that all three of your genin students eloped to have a kinky threesome, you'd report that to the Hokage, right?

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling extremely comfortable; partly because he was in the same bed as the blond idiot, and partly because the blond idiot in question had his arms around his waist. He tried not to think about the offending garments he was wearing.

He twisted around slowly so as to not wake Naruto up, so that now Naruto's head was nestled in his chest. Naruto mumbled something in his sleep, and snuggled closer. Sasuke smiled, wrapping his own arms aroud the blond's shoulders.

When Naruto began to stir, though, he quickly removed his arms and feigned sleep. He didn't want to be caught cuddling with Naruto. Or cuddling anything, for that matter.

Naruto's eyes cracked open, revealing his deep, shockingly blue irises. He smiled and said, "You know, bastard, you're really bad at acting. I know you're awake."

Sasuke opened his obsidian eyes reluctantly. "You're awfully clingy, Naruto."

"That's because you're awfully comfy, Sasuke!" Naruto smiled, and tightened his hold.

Sasuke grinned. "You know Sakura would probably kill you for this, right?"

"So? She can't kill me for cuddling with MY bastard," Naruto replied happily, with the faintest tinge of sleepiness. Apparently, in his semi-conscious state, Naruto didn't really care for Sakura very much. Sasuke was glad.

Deciding that there was no better time than the present to do so, Sasuke hugged Naruto to his chest and buried his face in the messy blond hair and whispered, "You know, dead last, I think I love you."

Naruto just smiled and replied, "I love you too bastard."

Surprised that it went so well, Sasuke ventured further cautiously. "Does that earn me another kiss?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, and squinted at him. For a moment, Sasuke thought he'd blown it and he could see his happiness shatter in a million pieces. He knew he was a bad decision maker.

"You know, bastard," he said slowly. "I always knew you were a queer." Smiling, he leaned up to give Sasuke a light kiss on the lips. "But that suits me just fine."

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Sasuke smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Naruto again. This time, Naruto responded eagerly, pressing harder against Sasuke's chapped lips. Nipping Sasuke's bottom lip, Naruto took the opportunity to enter Sasuke's mouth when the other boy moaned softly.

Grabbing fistfuls of golden hair, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, tasting him. He just couldn't get enough of it.

God, how was it that he had denied himself of this for so long?!

Sasuke decided then; maybe he wasn't so bad at decision making after all. He could give the course a pass.

* * *

Sakura burst in on Tsunade, panting heavily. Waking up with a start, Tsunade hastily covered small pool of drool that had been collecting on her tabletop with her left arm, swiping at her cheek with her right surreptitiously, trying to remove all traces of saliva.

"Yes, Sakura? Shouldn't you be at training now?"

Sakura gave Tsunade a look. "Shouldn't you have been doing your paperwork?"

"I… was! I was just taking a short nap, Sakura," Tsuande said, all business-like. "Now, where's the fire?"

"Sasuke… he's got kidnapped by Orochimaru again!" Sakura cried, remembering her original purpose of seeing Tsunade. "And Naruto's gone after him!"

Tsunade's head snapped up, and all excess sleep was cleared from her face.

"Are you positive? Did you see it yourself?"

"Well, no, but why else would they –"

Just then, Kakashi burst in. "Tsunade, I'm afraid all my students eloped and are currently engaging in…" catching sight of Sakura, he trailed off uncertainly. Maybe his brilliant epiphany wasn't proving to be very briliiant.

"Currently engaging in what, Kakashi? We have no time to waste; this may be an emergency!" Tsunade snapped.

"I, er… well, I…"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"IthinkNarutoandSasukeelopedtohaveahotandkinkymakeoutsession!" Kakashi blurted, looking at Sakura.

_Well, at least gay sex is better than a threesome_, Kakashi thought.

Tsunade blinked once. Then twice. And then three times for good measure.

"So which is it?" Tsunade asked, sinking back down into her chair and massaging her temples. "Orochimaru, or hormones taking charge?"

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other.

"Why don't we just set up a search for the two boys, okay?" Tsunade said. "Really, wasting my precious time with stupid assumptions!" she muttered under her breath, ushering the two out of her office.

"Both of you can start looking now," Tsunade said firmly, shutting the door.

"Kids these days…" she muttered. "You never know what to expect."

* * *

Meanwhile, blissfully unaware of the pandemonium caused b their absence, Naruto and Sasuke snuggled together under the covers contentedly. Naruto was lying on Sasuke's chest, smiling in a trance-like manner, probably the result of too much good sex. Sasuke had a hand behind his head, the other around Naruto's waist.

"You know, teme… we just missed training again," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"To hell with that," Sasuke replied. "I have more _important_ things on my mind."

Naruto smirked. "What kind of… things?"

Sasuke grinned. "Do you want me to demonstrate again, dobe?"

Naurto smiled brazenly. "Why not?"

"You know dobe, you'll make a perfect boyfriend," Sasuke said, before leaning down to kiss Naruto soundly.

Naruto thought for a while.

"Hey… since you're my boyfriend… can you do me a favour?" Naruto asked, breaking the kiss.

"Sure. Depends," Sasuke replied slowly.

"Okay then; can you laugh for me?" Naruto asked. "In front of Sakura."

"Why? To spite her?" Sasuke smirked. "I didn't think you were the sort."

"No… because, she well, um, she kind of… promised me three weeks worth of ramen at Ichiraku's… and a voucher, if I managed to make you laugh." Naruto said guiltily.

Sasuke chuckled, and replied, "But that's not fair. I don't get any reward. What will be in it for me if I do?"

"You'll get… tomatoes and my love?" Naruto tried weakly.

Sasuke laughed. "Yes, yes, laugh like that in front of Sakura!" Naruto said. "Please?"

"Fine. But… you'll owe me. Big time," Sasuke threatened. But since Naruto was already reveling in the thoughts of endless supplies of ramen, he didn't quite pay attention to Sasuke's threat, so Sasuke rolled on top of Naruto to try to get his attention, in a very compromising position.

Just then, Kakashi stuck his head in the window. "So there you a– oh. Um. Sorry… continue with… whatever you guys were doing… Make sure to use lots of lube… uhh, I think that's it, yeah. Sorry."

Sasuke and Naruto were still slightly disorientated after Kakashi's hasty exit. Sasuke was pretty sure that it wasn't a good idea for his sensei to have caught sight of them. Training would never be the same again.

"Sasuke… what's lube?" Naruto asked after the silver-haired jounin left.

* * *

Kakashi was surprised that he had been so dead on. Sakura apparently didn't believe him, and neither did the Godaime, and hence, he borrowed Sakura's camera, snuck back, took a couple of pictures and returned to the Hokage's office with his evidence.

"…Right. So I guess we should just leave them alone now. I mean, who are we, to stand in the way of love?" Tsunade snorted. "That brat was always this unexpected."

"That's it?!" Sakura yelled in horror. "You're not going to barge in there and separate them? Naruto's taken MY beloved Sasuke-kun!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and shooed the protesting girl out of the room. "Go do some training with Kakashi, okay?"

After slamming the door shut, she sighed in relief. "Maybe now I can get some _proper_ sleep."

* * *

**A.N. I was lazy to finish the thing, so I just tied up all the loose ends in the epilogue. Go go go read, now!**


	5. Epilogue

**A.N. All characters belong to Kishimoto.**

* * *

EPILOGUE.

And so, after the event-filled week, things finally began to settle down.

Sasuke and Naruto were official, and Sasuke moved into Naruto's house after much protesting, discussion and fighting, even though the former denied it fervently in public.

Sasuke finally laughed in front of Sakura when Naruto kissed him in public.

Naruto got his ramen reward.

Sakura went broke, but earned back quite a sum selling the photos of Sasuke laughing and with the puppy, etc.

Kakashi cancelled training until the following week for things to settle down. And also to give himself time to mail the photos of Naruto and Sasuke to Jiraya for his new book.

Kiba's puppy grew attatched to Sasuke and became the newest addition to Naruto's house.

Ino finally let Shikamaru take her out.

For his birthday, Naruto got Sasuke a tomato and a punch in the face, followed by a heated makeout session. Kakashi got him a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube.

It got used up after three days, but Sasuke didn't particularly mind, because he liked to see Naruto walking bow-legged. Until Naruto decided to exact his revenge.

When training started up again, Kakashi excused the two boys on account that they both couldn't stand upright.

And throughout the whole hullaballoo, Tsunade smiled as she watched all of them from her high vantage point in her office.

"They sure do grow up fast."

* * *

**A.N. There, it's done! Wahoo! *little victory dance* although now that I go back and read it through, I've spotted so much errors and how much I've strayed from the original point, and how un-dramatic the ending is. Sighs. Oh well, what can I say? I get carried away, until I sort of lose interest. Anyway, you'll still review, right?**


End file.
